


July 30, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell began to wince after he recalled wrapping his arms around his daughter and protecting her from a creature's claws a few minutes ago.





	July 30, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell began to wince after he recalled wrapping his arms around his daughter and protecting her from a creature's claws a few minutes ago. He had no idea which was more painful. The scratches on his back or his blue boxers being revealed from the claws.

Amos smiled the minute his eyes were on Martha.

''I baked a chocolate cake from scratch recently,'' Martha said. She didn't know why Amos scowled.

THE END


End file.
